


Real Life

by barambul



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, EXO CBX - Fandom, exo-cbx - Fandom
Genre: Baby nursing, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Other, married!chanbaek, parenting, slight lactating baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barambul/pseuds/barambul
Summary: Spring has come, Baekhyun got all his schedule emptied to enjoy it with his little family, well here’s the glimpse of CBX Baekhyun’s real life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Married - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of grammar mistakes

Spring had come, Baekhyun had no schedule after his tour and album promotion, he had all plans in his hands, mostly to spend all of his free time with his daughter and husband.

“How about going out and enjoying the cherry blossoms?” Chanyeol asked while showering his small baby with kisses on her fluffy cheeks

“Checked! It’s one of my wish list,” Baekhyun cheerfully responsed to his husband

“Okay, now finish your breakfast honey then we can go out after that, I’m going to bathe this little bear,” Chanyeol smiled to his giggly baby as she touched her daddy’s nose and dimple

**

“Bitna-yah, look at that,” the little baby was so excited eventhough she was trapped inside the baby carrier on her papa’s chest

“She’s excited! Just like us!” Chanyeol giggled while teasing on his daughter, “look at her swinging her legs,”

“You little bunny, let’s take a picture! It’s your first cherry blossom after all,” Baekhyun snuggled into his daughter’s tummy while his baby was giggling and enjoying her parents accompany after a while.

Both young parents were enjoying the warm breezy day with their baby, Park Bitna was really a perfect mixed of both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, she got her papa’s blushing fluffy cheeks, short cute legs and also her daddy’s eyes.

“She’s really using all of her energy, I don’t think she will wake up anytime soon,” said Chanyeol while driving to their next destination

“Nah, she will wake up for her lunch later, she won’t miss her meal time, I’m 100% sure, at least she had her milk before,” Baekhyun hugged the sleeping baby on his lap

“Right, she didn’t miss her milk time eventhough she was so sleepy, so cute,” Chanyeol added

“Where are we going though?” 

“Toys shop, I feel like I need to buy her more toys,” Chanyeol grinned, feeling excited just thinking about exploring and buy more toys for her little princess.

“You definitely spoil her too much,” Baekhyun smiled not knowing how far his husband can go just for their daughter

The young parents went to the toys shop with their sleeping baby on her papa’s embrace, Baekhyun scanned all the toys shelves and thinking which one the best for their daughter, meanwhile Chanyeol was busy picking all the toys to the trolley.

“Honey, she needs this, this is so cute, this is so her right? Princess Bitna,” Chanyeol was back with a pink box and a set of dress and a tiara inside of it

“Babe, she’s 6 months old, she has sensitive skin, those materials would give her itchy spots,” 

“Oh you’re right, how about this little Iron Man suit instead?” Chanyeol showed his husband his brightest smile

“Too big, and I bet you just want her to couple up things with your Iron Man suit at home,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes knowing his husband’s intuition

“You are like a ghost honey, you know everything,” Chanyeol put back the princess box and iron man suit while keeping the pout on his face

The sleeping baby was awake while her parents were talking to each other about her toys. She was staring at her papa for a while then Baekhyun realized she was awake.

“Oh you’re awake? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun kissed his yawning baby

“Baby, which one do you like?” Chanyeol brought another toys

“Neither of them Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied

“I didn’t ask you honey, I’m asking our baby hehe, she needs to choose,”

The baby was scanning the toys in her daddy’s hands and then look at her papa for confirming what exactly her daddy wanted from her.

“This one or this one?” Baekhyun took the toys from Chanyeol’s hands while explaining to his daughter 

The baby pointed at the Iron Man toy figure and Chanyeol was grinning and feeling proud of his daughter.

“Baekhyun oppa?”

Baekhyun turned around and met two teenage girls aweing at him, but then they focused on the baby girl strapped on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Oh? OMG!! I’m sorry, you are CBX Baekhyun right? We are your fans!!” 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol to make some responses to the girls, but then their daughter cutely giggled looking at the fangirls in front of them.

“Can we take a picture with you?” One of the girls asked Baekhyun

Baekhyun who was holding his baby just pointed at the baby to let the fans know he could not take a photo with them at the time.

“How about a sign instead? I’m sorry I can’t take a picture now,” Baekhyun offered

“Ohmygod!! We can get your sign?? Thank you so much!! But we have no papers, please sign my clothese instead, I’m your biggest fan!!” The girls gave Baekhyun a marker to sign their clothes

When Baekhyun was signing the clothes, one of the girl noticed the baby again and Chanyeol who was standing awkwardly behind Baekhyun with the toys in his hands.

“Is she that famous Byun princess? Oh my god she’s so pretty!!!! I’m so honored to meet the Byun princess,” the baby giggled again knowing the girls infront of her was talking about her

“Byun princess?” Chanyeol asked curiously

“We know Baekhyun oppa was in hiatus because the delivery of his baby, but we never know her face nor her name, so amongst CBX’s fans we call her Byun princess,”

“That’s so sweet of you guys, she’s indeed my princess,” Baekhyun proudly said

“Can we post our signed clothes on SNS? We’re so happy we can meet you in a place like this,” the girls asked for Baekhyun’s permission knowing the idol was with his special ones

“Yes you can, but make can you post it not today? Since I’m with my daughter and my spouse now hehe,” Baekhyun giggled just like how he was on the stage joking with his fans

“Of course!! We’ll post it two or three days from now, you guys are so perfect, we don’t know Baekhyun oppa has such a handsome and tall spouse also such a cute baby girl, you must be so happy, we’re also happy for you,”

“Yes I am very very happy thank you, there you go, I signed your clothes, hope your moms won’t yelled at you girls knowing you come home with a huge sign on your white clothes,” Baekhyun acted identically like CBX Baekhyun to his fans on stage, nothing different, playful just like an older brother

The girls nodded then leave after bowing at Baekhyun and Chanyeol knowing they would not want to ruin the idol’s quality time with his little family.

“They’re so sweet, you’re lucky to have them,” Chanyeol complimented

“I am the luckiest person on earth, I have you, I have Bitna, I have them as fans, friends also family, I have my hobby as a job, I am that lucky,”

“I’m also the luckiest human on earth to have Byun Baekhyun, Park Bitna as my cute littol family,” Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s forehead, “anyway honey, our baby is hungry she’s literally chewing on your shirt now,”

“She’s looking for her meal, let’s go home so she can have her meal in peace, she’s literally nipped on my nips,” Baekhyun pouted at his daughter, cutely signaling the baby to stop chewing on his clothed nipples

“I’ll feed you in the car okay? Just wait a little more baby, the milk will be ready for you Princess Bitna, thanks to you it’s already leaking now,” Baekhyun caressed the baby knowing his baby would not stop chewing on his shirt looking for her favorite meal

“Okayyy let’s get this Iron Man home and grab your meal Princess Park!!” Chanyeol ran to the cashier and left his soouse with their baby behind

“You have a dumb but great daddy, baby,” Baekhyun smiled.


End file.
